


It's Only Watching From Afar

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, Drabble, Fluff, Harry shows up for like 2 seconds, M/M, Something I write where H & L aren't together wow, Zayn lets out his inner nerd in this one, this sucks sorry, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Zayn likes drawing and poetry and looking at attractive strangers at a coffee shop, and sometimes attractive strangers can decide to sit right in front of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Watching From Afar

He can’t help but stare. Boy whose name he doesn’t know has just walked up to the front of the queue at the local coffee shop Zayn frequents and ponders what he’s going to get. He knows this because every single time he sees him, he walks up to the counter, rocks on his feet as he scans the menu about the cashier’s head with scrunched eyebrows before ordering the same thing every time.

Zayn doesn’t consider it stalking, he totally doesn’t despite the fact that Harry says it is with each chance run in. It’s disgusting how often he thinks about blue eyed boy and his lips and his perfect face and his perfect blue eyes, so Zayn tries to keep himself distracted by writing stupid poetry about him. It obviously doesn’t help considering the black notebook that is almost completely filled with unfinished thoughts and scribbles about tanned skin and blue eyes.

When cute boy turns around to scan the room while he waits for his drink to be made, Zayn quickly lowers his eyes to his opened notebook before him with white blank pages that seem to be taunting him. He came here to write a poem that has elements of romanticism in it and the only romantic thing Zayn can think of is taking blue eyes on a nice date complete with roses and everything.

_~~I don’t know how thoughts about one person can occupy so much space~~ _

_~~With every little thought blurb about you, I feel like I might be going insane~~ _

_~~The inane things I~~ _

Zayn scratches everything out because it sounds stupid and most definitely can’t be handed in for a grade. Instead, he spends the next thirty minutes filling up the back and front of the page with the abandoned poem with doodles of eyes he shades in with his blue pen.

~o~

“Harry, can you spot me a couple dollars?” Zayn asks one morning before any of his classes start.

Harry looks up from his cereal bowl to eye Zayn who’s still wearing his sweat pants and t-shirt.

“You’re going to get coffee again, aren’t you?” Harry asks simply before he swallows a spoonful of Captain Crunch; the best cereal on earth. Zayn could hear his loud crunching all the way in the doorway.

“Maybe. Or maybe I’m buying you a present.”

Harry rolls his eyes at Zayn as he slides off the stool and walks down the hallway to disappear to his bedroom. Zayn thinks he’s ditched him or something, but Harry comes back with a £10 pound note and tells Zayn to say hi to blue eyes for him. Zayn ignores the remark.

~o~

Zayn is doodling in his notebook with a steaming cup of coffee next to him when he hears a chair scrape back at his table, and senses the presence of a person. Zayn glances up from the paper only to discover the person he was drawing was sitting right in front of him, glancing down at his notebook. He quickly snaps it shut and stares at blue eyes who was looking right back at him.

“I like what you were drawing. You got my eyes just right; it looked real to be honest.” Is the first thing he says.

“Um, hi?”

“Hi. I’m Louis.” Louis smiles.

“I’m Zayn. How come you’re sitting with me?” Zayn ends up taking off his glasses and blinks a couple times so he could see Louis’ face better. It’s much more beautiful up close than it was far away.

“A little birdie told me you’ve been admiring me from afar a couple times.” Louis takes a sip from his drink and looks at Zayn from over his cup.

“So you’re Eliza Doolittle or something?”

“Or something.” Louis smiles.

“Do you want to go out somewhere?” Louis asks, ripping open a sugar packet and pouring a pile onto the table to drag his finger through.

“Right now?” Zayn asks surprised.

Louis nods his head, grinning widely. “I know a great place on main street that plays great music. I love music; I’m a music major in uni.”

All Zayn can do is nod his head lamely. Louis stands up from the table, abandoning his half-drunk drink on the table. Zayn quickly scrambles up his books and follows behind Louis. As he checks him out from behind, watching the curve of his arse gives him the idea of something new to draw.


End file.
